Les enfants d'Aragorn le fou
by pomme-reinette-hop-la
Summary: Même si c’est impossible, Eowyn, Eomer et Théoden vont rendrent visite à Aragorn à Fondombe. Aragorn, stupide comme il est, croie que les Rohirrim n’aiment pas les hobbits. Il demande donc aux quatre semi-hommes de se faire passés pour ses fils..


Chapitre 1  
Aragorn vire fou  
  
Même si c'est impossible, Eowyn, Eomer et Théoden vont rendrent visite à Aragorn à Fondombe. Aragorn, stupide comme il est, croyait que les Rohirrim n'aimaient pas les hobbits. Il demanda donc aux quatre semi-hommes de se cacher dans un arbre... enfin, Sam n'y arriva pas et Merry tomba sur le cul quelques fois.  
  
Malheureusement, Aragorn, qui courait partout tellement il était paniqué, fit tomber Frodon et Pippin en se garochant dans l'arbre.  
  
Frodon : ayoille mon cul!  
  
Pippin : ah, c'est magique, je n'ai rien ressenti! Ça doit être ça, la mort!  
  
Merry : c'parce que t'es sur moi! PIS TU ME FAIS MALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam n'est pas content parce que Frodon n'est pas tomber sur lui. Il part en pleurant se garocher dans le lac, mais il ne restait qu'il ne petite flaque d'eau. Intelligent comme il est, il se noie d'dans.  
  
Les autres : T______________________________T  
  
L'arbre tombe avec Aragorn dedans, parce que le Rôdeur était trop lourd. (tsé là, sa bedainne de bière)  
  
Eowyn, qui passait par là, les aperçu et se demanda c'était qui.  
  
Eowyn : j'aperçois des hobbits et je me demande c'est qui eux. C'est qui eux ?_?  
  
Eowyn s'approcha d'eux. Aragorn se releva d'un coup, et se cogna la tête après un nuage qui était descendu trop bas (miriel : C'EST MON IDÉE!!!!!!!! :p).  
  
Aragorn : ayoille, ça fait mal! (hé l'intelligence, c'est ben qqchose qui a pas)  
  
Eowyn : c'est qui eux, bordel, on me répond tu, à la fin!  
  
Aragorn : **sonné pas à peu près, et qui dit n'importe quoi** c'est mes tit gars!  
  
Eowyn : a ouain! SONT TOUT CHOU! **pogne la joue à pippin** salut toi!  
  
Pippin : ayoille!  
  
Merry : bonjour métante, même si je sais po vous êtes qui  
  
Eowyn : moi?  
  
Frodon : non, sté le gars d'à côté!  
  
Eowyn : **regarde partout** où ça? O_O  
  
Les hobbits : T__________________________________________T  
  
Sham revient d'entre les morts.  
  
Sam : zlut! Je suis Sam le... le ... le GROS! **lâche un pet**  
  
Eowyn : po si gros que ça! to po vu mon popa! Ok, y'est tout décomposé dans terre, mais c'po grave! **air tout fier**  
  
Aragorn : v'la Merry, Frody, Sammy et Pippy (miriel: ça aussi c'est la mienne! Voleuse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!)  
  
Sam : comment vous zallez, m'sieur Frody?  
  
Eowyn : VOUS VOUVOYEZ VOTRE FRÈRE! O_O  
  
Sam : ok debord, comme tu vas?  
  
Frodon assomme Sam. (hahahaha! Frodon assomme sam! somme sam! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!)  
  
Eowyn : c'est qui l'héritier de Dunadin?  
  
Aragorn : C'est Bob!   
  
Eowyn : zavez un autre enfant?  
  
Aragorn : na, smon ami imaginaire!  
  
Eowyn : T______________________T sérieusement  
  
Aragorn : cparce que cpo une fic sérieuse!  
  
Eowyn : a, c'est vrai  
  
Aragorn : CASSÉE! **avec le tit geste**  
  
Eowyn : c'qui le plus vieux de vos fils?  
  
Aragorn : cfrody, après sammy, après c'est merry, et après, pippy  
  
Eowyn : a, ok  
  
À ce moment, vu que c'est le commencement de la 3e page, Arwen arrive. (problème à l'horizon! O_O)  
  
Arwen : salut mon tit aragornichou!  
  
Aragorn : CHU PLUS GRAND QUE TOI!  
  
Eowyn : OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! CASSÉE, CASSÉE, CASSÉE! **toujours avec le piti geste, bien important**  
  
Aragorn : comment tu vas?  
  
Arwen : muy bien!  
  
Aragorn : O_O quessé ça! t'es pas mouillée!  
  
Eowyn : madame l'elfe, zavez vu les enfants à aragorn?  
  
Arwen : QUOI! IL A DES ENFANTS PIS IL ME L'A PAS DIT!  
  
Arwen claque Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn : quessé que j'ai encore faite? :'(  
  
Arwen : tu m'avais dit que t'avais jamais eu d'autres blondes, avant, pis pas d'enfants! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **tit air michant**  
  
Arwen saute sur Aragorn et commence à le battre à coup de point et Aragorn se défend à coup de claque et en lui tirant les cheveux, pendant qu'Eowyn et les hobbits les regardent full croche. Finalement, comme tout le monde le sait, c'est Arwen qui gagne.  
  
###########  
  
bon, première fic, miriel m'a obligée à l'écrire. Bye, et REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour l'instant je ne suis pas accro aux review, mais puisque c'est miriel qui tape..... c'est ça! :p) 


End file.
